Tears of an Angel
by Radanis Son Of Hades
Summary: Is it possible for the fallen to fall again?
1. Prologue

She laid there on the cold, wet ground, barely conscious, with a dull ache between her legs. She laid there for about 10 minutes with the rain lightly drizzling, ruining her curled black hair, knee-high leather boots and whatever was left of her little red dress. As a prostitute, this happened to her often. As a failed actress and having not completed school, no one accepted her job applications, she became desperate; this was all she could do. Elizabeth Gillies has been reduced to this.

**1 hour earlier...**

It was 11:30PM, she was standing in her usual corner in a sleazy part of town where she'd been waiting for half an hour. She was swinging around the lightpost, lost in her own thoughts when she failed to notice the red Mustang convertible pull up until it honked twice at her. Snapping her head up in the direction of the car, she put on her seductive smirk and swayed her hips as she walked towards it.

"Hey, boys." She said in a husky voice.

The driver looked like your typical 90's high school jock: buff with blonde hair, slicked back; blue eyes and a leather jacket. The other guy looked the same but less muscled.

_Could be his brother, _Liz thought.

"Hey, pretty lady." Said the driver. Liz fought the urge to roll her eyes as the skinnier of the two stayed quiet.

"How much for an hour?"

"$70." She replied in the same husky tone, "Or you could have me the whole night for $500." She ended with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, but mom only gave us a hundred." Said the skinny man as the jock looked embarrassed and punched his brother in the arm. This time, Liz didn't bother holding back an eye roll.

The jock then told his brother to get in the backseat while he opened the door for Liz. She got in and they drove off to a nearby, abandoned parking lot. Once parked, they gave her the hundred and told her to keep the extra thirty as a tip. Before she could say anything, they proceeded to tear off her dress and fuck her. By the time they were done, she lost the ability to walk and was barely able to stay awake. She didn't even notice that she had been dumped in the middle of the parking lot.

**Present time...**

She still couldn't believe that this was her life now. All of her dreams and ambitions. Destroyed.

_So tired..._

She was just about to let her exhaustion take over when she saw another car pull up. The door opened and a dark figure got out. He slowly approached her and knelt down beside her. By now her eyes were closed and she couldn't open them no matter how hard she tried, but she was still awake. She heard him take off his jacket, carefully wrapped it around her shoulders and gently lifted her off the ground.

As soon as they were in the car, he turned on the heater. He looked over to her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He examined her with wide eyes and a sad expression.

_She's so beautiful._

She didn't know who he was, she didn't know where he came from and she certainly didn't know that he had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever two-shotmulti-chap. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but be nice for my feelings are easily hurt. Also, just a note, **Radi is from Sydney, so he has a very light Australian accent. Okay bye!****


	2. Friend or Foe?

Liz woke up and noticed that she wasn't in her house, or in her clothes. In a moment of panic, she shot up and immidietly regretted it; her head hurts, her muscles hurt and her core hurts. She groaned as she looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It's red numbers read 1:45PM. She began to panic again and looked around franticly, dispite the pain she was in, for anything familliar.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Came a smooth, soft voice from the doorway. It startled Liz for a second but she continued to stare at the man standing there. He had black hair, tan, black eyes, black hoop earrings, edges lined with silver; black shirt, black skinny jeans as combat boots.

_Was he the guy from last night? He couldn't be over 18,_she thought.

Her surprised expression morphed into wariness as she stared at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice hoarse and slightly shaking.

"I'm Radi Esho. You're in my room." She said with a soft smile which, oddly enough, comforted her.

"Oh... Have you- I mean, did we...?"

It took him a second to realise what she was asking and replied somewhat defensively,

"NO, no. We didn't, I just found you passed out in the parking lot." He didn't tell her that he saw what happened, he didn't want her to freak out. She didn't say anything as she looked back at the clock, recalling it all. I was silent for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"Are you hungry? We can get whatever you want." She was about to decline when her stomach started grumbling.

"Come on, let's go eat somthing." He said with a chuckle.

She sighed as she removed the blanket, _I need to get back._ She started to get up but found it difficult as she was reminded of the fact that EVERYTHING HURT! Radi turned around as he heard her hiss in pain, he walked back over to her, feeling like an idiot, and helped her stand.

She felt his soft, warm hands take hers and let him pull her up to her feet. One of his arms suddenly snaked around her waist and the other behind her legs. She was taken by surprise when he carried her bridal style. She clutched onto his shirt as he walked down the stairs, passed the living room and into the kitchen, where he placed her down onto the stool.

"So, what do you normally eat for lunch?" He asked as he took out cheese, lettuce and mortadella.

"Salad." She deadpanned.

He just stared at her like she had another head growing out of her neck. She sighed and contintued,

"I'm vegan and allergic to almost everything."

"Oh." He said and went back to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries, watermelon, pineapple slices and honeydew and made her a fruit salad. She ate as he then went on to make his sandwich.

"Mmm, this is so good!" She said, "This is way better than half the stuff I get at resturaunts."

"Only half?" He asked with a full mouth of his sandwich and some mortadella hanging off the corner of his mouth. She found this strangly cute and smiled as she picked up the rogue meat and fed it to him. She didn't know what she had done until he thanked her.

_I don't even know him!_

She snapped out of her shocked state and asked him if she could use his shower. He helped her up the stairs and gave her a towel and some of his clothes, and showed her to the guest bathroom.

Once she was inside, she removed her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Her legs, arms, neck and waist are all bruised, _Avan can't know, I can't let him see this._ She turned on the water and slowly stepped in. As soon as the hot water touched her, she immidietly felt her muscles relax and the aches dulled out. She washed her hair with his shampoo, enjoying the coconut scent. After that, she grabbed some soap and scrubbed herself raw. No matter how much she scrubbed, she still felt dirty.

She stood under the shower for another 30 minutes until the water started to get cold. She turned it off, stepped out of the shower and dried herself. As she was done putting on the clothes he gave her, she grabbed the wet towel, left the bathroom and went downstairs to look for Radi but he was nowhere to be found.

"Bedroom." She muttered to herself. She walked back upstairs and entered his room without knocking, only to abruptly stop and stare at the sight before her.

* * *

><p>Radi was done putting the dishes in the sink when his back started to ache.<p>

"Goddammit." He sighed. He hurried up to his room and tore his shirt off. Looking at his back in the mirror, he noticed that his tattoo began to move. "No, not now!" He gritted his teeth and rolled his shoulders and stretched his back in an effort to soothe it. Once it calmed, he looked at his now torn shirt. Cursing himself for ruining one of his favourite shirts, he went to his drawer to look for another one; unaware of Liz walking into his room.

She stared at him for a while, admiring his tattoo; it was a pair of black angel wings, and on the small of his back, the word 'Fallen' was written in gothic style.

"Whoah." She breathed, not realising that she said it out loud.

Radi jumped and spun around to face her. "Oh- Hey. Um, sorry. Didn't see you there..." He sputtered as he quickly put on a new shirt.

"No, no. I should've knocked, I'm sorry." She said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay." He replied. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds,

"So, you never told me your name." He said.

"L-Liz. Um, Liz Gillies."

"Hmm. Where have I heard that name before?..." He thought for a while then snapped his fingers, startling Liz.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "You were on that show! What was is called?... Victorious! That's it!"

"Mhmm." Said Liz as she looked him over a little more, "How old are you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"18." He replied, suddenly shy.

She just stared at him, getting a strange, fluttery feeling in her chest. She got the sudden urge to be closer to him-

_Stop it, Liz! You have to get home. Avan's probably worried!_

Snapping out of her dazed state, she looked at the clock ans saw that it was now 2:50PM.

"Do you think that you could take me home? I need to get back to my boyfriend."

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get my keys and we'll be off." He said with a smile, feeling disappointed that she wanted to leave so soon. Then again, he was a stranger. Who was he to her?

He grabbed his keys and they made their way to his black Nissan 370Z. He started the car and drove while she gave him directions, all while trying to come up with something that will explain why she was wearing another man's clothes to her boyfriend.


	3. Judgement

"So, how did you find me?"

They were 15 minutes into the drive when Liz decided to break the silence with a question that has been bugging her since lunch.

"Um..." Radi became uncomfortable because he didn't know how to tell her that he followed her and watched her get molested to near death by two possible minors. Liz just watched him for a few moments, he seemed to be in thought. She decided that she waited long enough and cleared her throat.

"Oh- uh, I was just driving by and saw you in the middle of the parking lot and figured I should at least get you out of the rain." He said nervously, running his hand through his hair; which got Liz a little exited for some reason. "I hope you're not freaked out. I mean, we don't know eachother so I couldn't take you to your house 'cause I don't know where you live so I thought I should just take you to my house and..."

Liz just stared at him as he rambled on. She wondered why she wasn't freaking out. Maybe she will when this all sinks in? The fact that she has been taken in by a random stranger, who could even be a rapist or a murderer or something, should be raising red flags in her head. But it didn't, instead she felt oddly comforted by his presence. He just has this vibe about him that Liz couldn't really explain.

"Hey!" She decided to stop him before he starts vomiting words. "Calm down, I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to thank you for helping me. Not a lot of people would do that, you know, bring a prostitute into their home for any other reason then the obvious." They both smiled at eachother until he realised something.

"Wait. Didn't you say you have a boyfriend?" She nodded with furrowed brows. "And... he's okay with you being a prostitute?" He asked slowly. "I mean, I know it's none of my buisness but-" She raise her hand to stop him.

"He doesn't know." She said quietly.

"Oh... so-"

"Please don't tell him." She cut him off.

He blinked at her and his eyes softened as her voice did, "I wont, don't worry."

"Thank you. This is it, right here." She whispered as they went up the driveway. "Give me your phone." He handed it to her, he was about to ask why she needed it, but she suddenly handed it back to him and said,

"Here, I gave you my number. I want to get to know my mysterious savior a little more." She said with a wink, as she rushed out of the car and ran to her door. He stayed there until she walk into the house, just to make sure she was okay.

* * *

><p>Avan was sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, he was too busy worrying about Liz. She hadn't come home. He guessed he should expect this since she normally come home late or not at all. But she always came home in the mornings.<p>

_Where is she?!_

He jumped when he heared the door open. He turned around and was relieved beyond words when he saw his girlfriend.

"LIZ!" He put his coffee down and ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. They hugged for a minute until he pulled back and kissed her on the lips and rested his forehead on hers.

"Hey. How was Ari? You never stay at her place this long." He hummed. She smiled and kissed him again.

"She's good. I'm sorry, We kind of stayed up most of the night karaoke-ing. I should called you but my phone died."

"It's okay. What are you wearing?" Her eyes widened slightly. _Shit!_

"Er... I spilled my drink on my clothes and Frankie lent me some of his since Ariana's are too small for me." She silently thanked Dan Shneider for his tips on improv'.

"Weird, that's not what Frankie usually wears."

"Oh, well I guess he's trying a new look." She looked at him closely and noticed the veins in his eyes and said quietly, "Why don't you take a nap, babe."

He sighed, "Alright. But only of you sleep with me." She smirked and walked up the stairs, swaying her hips as she did she. She looked back over her shoulder and caught him looking at her ass.

"You better stop staring and get up here if you want me naked!"

He wiped his drool and practically sprinted up the stairs.

_She looks so damn hot in mens' clothes!_

* * *

><p>Radi rushed into his house, shut the door and pressed his back against it with a hiss. He ran into his room and threw off his shirt, carefull not to rip it this time; and stared at his back in the mirror. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit him as his back felt like it was on fire.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I was being escorted by two angels up the temple stairs, my white wings were folded tightly against my back as I tried to keep pace with the angels. Word could not describe how nervous I was; my hands were sweating, my heart was racing, my legs were shaking, my head was spinning... All I wanted to do was turn around and run. God has sent for me. I knew why he did, nothing gets passed him and that's why I was freaking out._

_The temple was made of gold, surrounded by clouds and ass-kissing angels. I honestly don't know why humans even want to come here, everyone was so self-righteous, arrogant and obnoxious. They were staring at me, I can feel the pitty and self-pride coming from them. They looked at me like I was some sort of animal from a rescue shelter._

_When the temple doors came into view, I felt like I was about to throw up. I was so terrified, I didn't know what was going to happen to me but I knew it would be bad._

_We reached the doors and the escorts stopped and opened them for me then slammed it closed the second I was in. A lot of people would think that meeting God in person would be a wonderful thing. Not in my case._

_"__**Radanis!**__" Said loud, booming voice._

_"I'm here, Father..." My voice was shaking, I have never been so scared in my life!_

_"__**Radanis, I have summoned you here because you have broken a Holy Law, and I shall now pass my judgment!**__"_

_Suddenly, the two Seraphim that were by his side, flashed over to me and grabbed me by my arms, forcing me to my knees and I became frantic._

_"PLEASE, FATHER, LET ME EXPLAIN!" I begged. It was silent for a while._

_"__**Explain.**__"_

_"Don't blame me for this! It's not my fault, it's out of my control!" Not a sound was made as I and the Seraph waited for his response.._

_"__**You have committed a crime, and for that you shall be punished.**__" I screamed, cried and struggled as much as I could against the stonger angels, but my attempts remained fruitless._

_"__**You have been having lustful feelings and lustful thoughts towards women. Is this true?**__"_

_"Yes, Father." I softly admitted as tears flowed from my eyes._

_"__**In addition, you have been having the same feelings and thought towards men. Is this true?**__"_

_"Yes, Father." I repeated._

_"__**Very well. ANGELS AND HEAVENLY BEINGS, HEAR ME NOW AND WITTNESS MY RIGHTEOUS JUDGEMENT!**__"_

_Just then, all of heaven became red with fire and the angels covered their faces as deafening thunder roared over head. The Seraphim that have been holding my arms, seized my wings and slowly ripped them off. It was so slow and agonizing, that my screams became as loud as the thunder!_

_"__**Radanis! All of heaven now knows of your sins. You shall be cast down to earth when you shall spend the rest of you days and your wings shall re-grow, tainted and dark as your soul. Then, on the day of Judgment, you shall be cast down to the pits of hell and remain there for all of eternity!**__"_

_Then I felt something grab me by the throat and throw me down from heaven._

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Radi gasped as he bolted straight up. He was shaking and covered in sweat, and his face, red and wet with tears; but, at least the pain was gone.<p> 


End file.
